The Power of Chocolate
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Rin has the power of chocolate and she is the little sister of a certain someone. She is then sent to Namimori to spy on Sawada Tsunayoshi. But even if she is the enemy, she starts to fall in love with him. TsunaxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: And so, here begins the first chapter of **_**The Power of Chocolate. **_**Enjoy and review, if you please!**

**Squalo: VOOIIIII! Why did you include me?!**

**Me: Because you are vital to my success, Squalo.**

**Squalo: …**

**Me: Yamamoto-kun, disclaimer, please.**

**Yamamoto: Haha… i-stalk-bel-and-xanxus doesn't own anything but her OC!**

**Fran: Sempai, what's with your username?**

**Me: I don't literally stalk them. It just came to mind.**

**Fran: . . . . **

"That's what you fucking get, you bastard!" I yelled at the drunk guy who tried to do something perverted to me. Good thing I beat him up already. Dammit, now I'm out of my supplies. I need more.

And so, I walked to the grocery to buy some more chocolates.

I entered the grocery and went to the chocolates section. I grabbed ten Hershey's dark chocolate bars, two packs of cookies and cream kisses, six packs of chocolate chip cookies and four fudge brownies. I then went to the cashier and paid for my stuff.

"Kid, aren't you worried that you'll get sick? And where are your parents?" the lady asked me.

"Oh, they're dead. My brother is doing important business and I'm buying chocolate for him and me. He works very hard to keep us both living, so I want to re[ay him for everything he's done to me." I replied with a cute, innocent voice.

The lady 'awwed' and told me that it was on the house. I thanked her and left. Seriously, I'm too good at this, but being an eight-year old kid…. Yeah, I could pull that off.

I was walking back to the base when all of a sudden, the groceries were snatched from me and a lot of guys were ganging up on me. They must be the rumoured 'Night Snatchers'! I went to fighting stance and kicked the manhood of the stupid guy in front of me. I did the same to the fucking guy behind me, but someone pulled me up using my collar. I kicked the bastard but me being only eight, my legs were kinda short and it couldn't reach. If only I could get the groceries…. Then I could easily beat them up… They put a hanky on my mouth and I realized that it was making me sleep… I passed out.

I woke up and found myself tied up. DAMNNN… if only I had more energy…

A guy was there and I could tell that he was the leader. He had three of his men behind him, probably the three strongest of all his men… They were snickering and grabbed the phone that I had with me. He was checking something there and my phone began to ring. Who was he calling, I wonder..? It stopped ringing and my brother's voice was heard.

"What the fuck, Rin?" my brother asked.

"Oi, listen up, Varia leader. We have your sister. I'll give you a moment to speak to her." The leader, whose name was Vincent (LOL, Vincent Valentine…), said, putting the phone to loudspeaker and putting it near my ear.

"N-nii-san…?" I said.

"What the fuck? Did you really get kidnapped?" Xanxus asked me.

"Hai, nii-san. I ran out of stocks so I went to the grocery. Then, I got kidnapped. I forgot my gun at home, gomen. They have my things, so I can't do anything right now." I explained with a sigh. "Sorry for troubling you, nii-san."

Then, Vincent grabbed the phone from me and told Xanxus, "Now, if you want to see your sister alive and _pure_, you have to come and get her." Then, he cancelled the call.

"Retard, are you sure of what you're doing? There's still a minute more to turn back. Otherwise, you have to face my brother's wrath and you wouldn't lie him when he's angry." I said.

Vincent slapped me. "Keep quiet, you little bitch! You're going to watch your brother die!"

It stinged, but I didn't cry. Xanxus told me that crying is for weaklings ad I refuse to be a weakling like Vincent and his men.

Then, the doors burst open, Varia style. There was a really angry Xanxus, a pissed off Squalo, a more bloodthirsty Bel, a really gay Lussuria, an ugly-looking Levi as always, and a still hooded Mammon.

"What?! My men were defeated?!" Vincent exclaimed as the three men started to attack the Varia.

The first guy attacked Bel and Mammon using guns. He shot at Bel, who dodged it with ease. Mammon used his power to create illusions of snakes. The guy seemed bored with those. Bel threw his knives at him. The guy dodged and aimed to kick Bel. Bel dodged and threw more knives. The guy did a backflip and shot at Mammon. Mammon dodged and created ice pillars. The guy was stuck in one of them and eventually froze to death.

The second guy attacked Lussuria and Levi with a bow and arrow. He flew an arrow at Levi, who blocked it with his parabolas. As Levi distracted the guy, Lussuria snuck up behind him and aimed at his… dick. The guy jumped high in the air and tried to kicked Lussuria's head. Lussuria dodged it and Levi used his Levi Volta on him. Lussuria kicked his chin and stomach. The guy spit out blood. Levi stabbed him with a parabola and he died.

The last guy was battling Xanxus, while Vincent battled Xanxus. The last guy, whose name was Cloud (yes, Final Fantasy reference), was also a swordsman. He and Squalo clashed as Xanxus shot Vincent with his X-Guns. Vincent evaded the attack skilfully as Cloud changed opponents and aimed for Xanxus. Squalo stopped Cloud's attack as Vincent brought out his weapon: a steel bat. He swung at Xanxus, who obviously dodged the attack. He used his Flames of Rage on Vincent who got hit on his left arm and left part of the head. Vincent was bleeding and Cloud took the opportunity to stab Squalo. Squalo managed to dodge it but it was a close call. Squalo and Xanxus switched opponents. With Xanxus' Flames of Rage, he melted Cloud's sword and shot Cloud, who eventually died. Squalo, on the other hand, stabbed Vincent and he died as well.

Squalo cut the ropes and I was free. My wrists and legs hurt, so I couldn't stand.

"S-Squ-kun, it hurts. I can't stand." I sighed. He sighed a bit and carried me on his shoulders. I was still a kid, so he was fine with it.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed.

"I have the fucking groceries, Rin." Xanxus said, walking ahead of us, groceries in hand.

"Thanks, nii-san!" I said.

5 years later…

I sat on Bel's bed, playing with his hair. Since we were best friends, with a three-year difference, he allowed me to. Then, I stopped and we decided to play Mario Kart.

As I was kicking his ass in the game, the door burst open and there stood Squalo. I finished the game and got first place. "Yes, Squ-kun?"

"Boss wants you in his room. Now." Squalo said.

"Ushishishi, shark commander, there's something wrong with you. You didn't say your catchphrase, Ushishishi." Bel commented.

"Oh, yeah!" I added.

"Che…" Squalo muttered.

"Well, time for me to go! We'll play again when I get back, okay?" I told me, giving him a quick hug before running of to Xanxus' room.

"So… let me get this straight. I just have to befriend him to get to know him and his weaknesses, without Reborn finding out?" I asked.

"Yes." Xanxus said.

"But… Reborn and I get along well! He knows I'm part of the Varia!" I exclaimed.

"Just do it." Xanxus said calmly.

"Alright, then." I sighed, walking out of the room.

**Me: Ah… 1000+ words again! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Fran: Sempai, why did you add Final Fantasy?**

**Me: I dunno. Boredom again, probably. And I just love the yaoi pairing of Vincent Valentine x Cloud Strife~! *squeal***

**Fran: . . . . Review please, again. Just to stop her from fangirling. It's annoying.**


	2. Character Profile

**Me: Konnichiwa, minna! Yah, I changed my username again out of boredom. This is another Tsuna x OC fanfic (I don't know why I keep on thinking of Tuna—chan~!) and I hope you… like it [?].**

**Fran: Sempai, doesn't own KHR. If she did, chaos would occur because she owns it and she's a retar—**

**Me: What the fuck did you just say, Fran?!**

**Fran: Nothing, nothing, sempai. And she also doesn't own anything else she doesn't own that she puts here. She only owns herself and her OC and her craziness.**

**Me: GAH!**

**Tsuna: A-ano… can we continue on please?**

**Me: Of course, my tuna~!**

**Fran: Having mood swings, sempai~?**

**Me: Shut the hell up, frog.**

CHARACTER PROFILE

Name: Rin

Age: 13

Birthday: … May 5

Personality: calm about most things, smart, has common sense [?]

Likes: chocolate, Xanxus, Tsuna, Bel, Squalo, Mammon, Reborn, Colonello, Verde

Dislikes: Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei

Has black hair that reaches up to her waist

Like Xanxus, she also has scars, but they are on her right arm

Also hates Vongola Nono, but is in the Varia only because of her brother and personal reasons

Has red eyes as well

Slim, and stands at 5'2 (like Tsuna~)

Monotone like Fran at times


End file.
